


Magic Hands

by dip_and_stir



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (carl and leo are mentioned) - Freeform, Couch Cuddles, During Canon, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Markus Doesn't Have A Dick, Markus is a bit of a cheeky shit, Oral Sex, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, and a mouth, but he got hands, but in a good way, thigh humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dip_and_stir/pseuds/dip_and_stir
Summary: A month into the Revolution, and Markus is overwhelmed. Feeling like he needs to get away, even if for a few moments, he decides to visit the one person who's believed in his deviancy before he did.





	Magic Hands

**Author's Note:**

> The Piano Man has Magic Hands
> 
> Also:  
> mon ange - my angel, in French.  
> Just for future reference ;)

It’s ass o’clock when the loud knocking at the door wakes you up. You grumble, whoever’s at your door at this ungodly time, you're ready to tear them a new one. There’s another insistent knock that grates on your nerves.

“I’m coming!” Too angry to put on pants, you go to answer the door. Whatever this asshole is wanting, it better be good.

You furiously undo all your locks and yank the door open, and you're met with a very infamous and very familiar face.

“Hello, Y/N.” His voice is calm like he wasn’t just knocking on your door at the witching hour. Like he wasn’t a wanted criminal.

“Markus,” you blink in disbelief, anger vanishing near instantaneously, “wha-what are you doing here?”

“I needed to see you.” He says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“Needed...” you shake your head, “yeah, okay, just get inside before someone sees you.”

Ushering him in, you take one last look out your door before closing it, then lean your back against it.

You sigh, “Markus, do you have any idea of the risk you took coming here?” You rub your hand down your face.

“Of course I do,” his voice is harsher now, “I know it wasn’t smart, but I couldn’t stand it anymore.” You look to the android. His voice softens again, eyes peering into your soul. “I missed you.”

His words automatically make you melt; you had missed him too. It had been a few months since you last saw him, you’d been traveling for work, and when you got back to Detroit, everything you’d heard seemed like bad news.

Leo had gotten back on drugs, Carl’s condition was getting worse, and Markus was gone. Shot down and thrown into a fucking junkyard like he was a worthless piece of garbage. The news had broken your heart. The only bright side is that Leo would be going to rehab. You just hoped it’d stick this time.

“Humans and androids are on the brink of war. Everyone is on edge, Markus. What if someone recognizes you?” The thought of Markus being taken away again scared you. If it wasn’t for what happened at Stratford Tower, you would’ve never known he was still alive.

“I needed to see someone who knows me, who knew me before all this.” The android moves towards you. “Someone who believed I was alive before I did.” At this point, he’s gotten close enough to touch you. The android’s fingers brush against your hand and trail up your arm, “I needed to get away, just for a moment.” It sounds cliche, but that simple little touch felt like it shot electricity through your body.

Naturally, you’d been drawn to Markus since you had met him and Carl at your exhibition 3 years ago. You had finally found a gallery that wanted to display your artwork after months of trying. You had met Carl first, him being most generous with compliments, telling you “you have a real talent.” He had even joked about making you his prodigy. You’d met Markus a few moments later after being gushed over, coming back with a drink for his owner. The old man had introduced you to his android and instantly, you were mesmerized. You had never seen an android like him before. The three of you got along swimmingly, and eventually, you were visiting Carl’s home on a regular basis. Not only bonding with the old man but his beautiful companion as well. Talking with Markus had made him seem like such an old soul, you’d forget he wasn’t human at times.

“Markus-” you choke on your words, overwhelmed. God, when had he gotten so close? He was towering over you, practically pinning you to your front door.

“I like it when you say my name,” he says as he caresses your face. He seems almost embarrassed to admit it. Surely, he didn’t mean that in the way you thought, like why would-

“I wonder how you’ll sound screaming it.” His thumb brushes over your bottom lip.

“Oh….” Well, this has taken a turn.

A shiver runs through you when he chuckles. “You seem so surprised, did you really think I hadn’t noticed how you used to look at me?”

“Ah-well, I mean-uh…” Fuck, had you really been that obvious? He chuckles again.

“At the time, I hadn’t really thought about it, but I always felt a stirring of something.” Markus's face inches closer. “Eventually, I started staring after you too. Funny how that works.” His eyes stare at your lips. “You made me feel alive.”

You’re pretty sure you’ve stopped breathing. You had been watching his mouth, hanging onto every word. He was so close you could practically taste him.

Markus angles your face up, and the two of you stare into each other’s eyes. Before you know it your lips meet, you’re unsure of who leaned in first. The kiss is slow and deep, taking away any air left in your lungs. The warm of it spreading throughout your body. You could get used to this.

When Markus pulls away, you try to chase after him, whimpering at the loss and panting for air. His eyes scan your face, almost as if he’s trying to ingrain the sight in front of him to memory. Then, he dives back in.

This time the kiss is more heated, hurried. You moan as Markus's tongue intertwines with yours,he intensity of it all shooting heat to your core.

The android presses you into the door, pushing his thigh between your legs in an effort to get closer. His hand moves to cradle your head, fingers tangling in your hair and the other gripping roughly at your thigh. You’re holding onto his jacket for dear life, barely keeping your head above the water in the sea of his affection.

Markus breaks the kiss and trails his lips down your neck. You’re gasping for air, moaning at the feeling of his hot mouth on you, and your arms instinctually move to wrap around his neck, to pull him closer.

The android’s hand on your neck drifts down your chest to tease a hardened nipple, making you squirm as it continues its path downward. His hand finally meets its destination, gripping your other thigh. Markus moves to pick you up, leaning his body back slightly in order to maneuver away from the door. He continues to lavish your neck in kisses, including some teeth action here and there, undoubtedly leaving marks in the process, as he carries you in the direction of the living room.

You squeak as he drops you on to the couch, Markus chuckles at the noise as he slips off his backpack and jacket. You decide now would be best to lose some layers as well, so you strip yourself of the t-shirt you’d been sleeping in. His eyes stay glued to your figure as you reveal more skin. He licks his lips at the sight of your breasts, then grabs an accent pillow and repositions the both of you, laying the pillow behind your head. As Markus settles between your legs, his thigh brushes your slit. You moan at the friction and start rolling your hips against his leg. You hadn’t realized how worked up you’d gotten until now. God, your panties are soaked. Fuck, he had barely done anything yet and you’re already putty in his hands.

“You’re so beautiful like this.” He whispers against your jaw. His lips stalk their way to meet yours. With a quick peck, he lays his forehead against yours, staring into your eyes. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?” You manage to catch your breath.

“Do you have any idea what _you’re_ doing to _me_?” Whatever effect you’re having on Markus, you knew it couldn’t be nearly as intense.

He snickers, “If the noises you’re making and your vitals are any indication, then yes, I do.” He holds your hips in place as he drags his thigh against your core again.

You whine, “Markus, don’t tease.” If he didn’t have such a firm grip on you, you’d try humping his leg more, like a bitch in heat.

“So eager...I wonder how many times you’ve imagined me doing this to you.” Markus says huskily, thumbs massaging your hips. “Tell me, Y/N, how many times have you touched yourself thinking of me? How many times have you made yourself cum with my name on your lips?” His cockiness and dirty words stoke the already blazing fire in your gut.

Markus doesn’t wait for an answer as his hand drifts under the elastic of your panties and slips past them, lightly stroking your folds, “Oh, _mon ange_ , you’re soaking wet. Is all of this for me?” You whimper as his middle finger dips inside you. “Let’s see if I can get you even more wet , hmm? Would you like that? Do you want me to finger your pussy until your dripping down your thighs?” You bite back a moan, nodding your head.  Markus growls in your ear. He tsks, “I’m having a hard time believing that. I need to hear you say it.” You sob as his finger circles your clit. “Come on, _mon ange_ , what do you want?”

You don’t want to give in and beg, but this side of Markus is so refreshing to see. It’s so different from the sweet, obedient android you had grown to know and love. With all this confidence, you’re sure he could talk you into cumming without having to lay a finger on you.

So you beg anyway, “Please please, Markus, please use your fingers to fuck me. I want to cum around them so, _so_ badly.” He’s right here in front of you, teasing you, so close to making you cum. The notion is too delicious to pass up.

He hums in approval, “Such a good girl, saying please, begging so prettily.”

Markus's middle finger finally enters you, making you sigh in relief. The slow thrusts and kisses along your jaw only do so much before you start squirming, craving for more.

“Markus...” your plea comes out as a whisper, “more...I need more, please.”

He obliges, adding a second digit while speeding up. Markus's fingers curl inside you, brushing your g-spot in just the right way. You cry out as he accelerates his thrusts, continuing to massage the spongy flesh, building you up. Then he lets you crash back down, before you can even get close to climaxing. He’s playing you like a set of ivory keys.

“Listen to the sounds your pussy is making.” Markus makes long, deep thrusts with his fingers to accentuate the squelching. “So wet and greedy. Taking my fingers like it’s nothing.” He adds a third, proving his point. “Makes me wonder what sounds you’d make with a cock inside you.” You moan and involuntarily clench around his fingers. You feel him smirk against your jaw. “I suppose we’ll have to see another time then.”

Markus slips his fingers out of you, making you whine from the loss, and sits up. He lifts your legs over his head, and rest them on his shoulder.

“I want to taste you as you cum.” He states as he shimmies your panties off.

Once the article of clothing is dropped to the floor, he moves your legs back to his sides, ogling your now completely bare body. You’re tempted to cover yourself, but the way Markus is looking at you makes you rethink. He’s obviously enjoying the view.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous, you know that?” You laugh at how awestruck he sounds.

“Well, I’m glad you think so.” You say as you rest your hands on your stomach.

“I don’t think so, I know so.” He corrects as he shifts to lay on his stomach and put his head between your thighs, gently placing them over his shoulders. You swallow as Markus kisses up your inner thigh, drawing closer and closer to your dripping sex.

He stops just as he reaches the apex of your thigh, looking up at you with soft eyes. A look filled with so much love and adoration, it almost overwhelms you.

Markus's left hand glides up your thigh and interlocks fingers with your right, retracting the synthetic skin. You smile at the gesture and squeeze his porcelain hand.

He smiles, then slides his gaze back to your pussy. The softness turns to hunger as the android licks his lips, while shifting his body a little before giving your slit a test lick.

You sigh and lay your head back as Markus starts lapping at your juices.

He closes his mouth around your clit, lightly sucking and circling it with his tongue. His attentions make you keen and arch your back, in turn making you bury his face further into your pussy.

Markus responds enthusiastically, humming at the taste of you. Before you can get too built up, he moves from your clit and dips his tongue into your core, thrusting it in and out, his nose occasionally brushing the bundle of nerves.

He shouldn’t be doing so well. As far as you know, he should have no knowledge on how to give oral. He could’ve researched it just before he started, but he didn’t seem to be using any technique. He's just jumping from place to place, lingering if you seemed to like what he was doing before moving on. It’s like he’s doing it all on instinct. Do androids have instincts? You don’t get to ponder on that thought for long as the feeling of fingers filling you up distracts you.

Markus, using his free hand, slides two fingers in easily, trailing his mouth away from your pussy. Almost as if it were an afterthought, he begins  to leave marks on your thighs. The nips and scissoring make you into a moaning mess.

“Markus, please.” You sob, “I...I need to cum. Please let me cum.” The android practically purrs at your words, then speeds up the thrusting his fingers, curling them to hit your g-spot.

Your thighs shake as you get closer and closer to your climax, moans getting louder.

You’re right on the edge of orgasm when Markus latches his full lips around your clit again and sucks harshly. That’s all it takes to get you tumbling over the edge.

You scream as you cum, eyes rolling back into your head as you arch off the couch.

As you come down from the high, you feel an abnormal amount of wetness as Markus stares at you in amazement. His mouth and hand are drenched. Oh man...

“Does that normally happen?” Markus seems to be getting his bearings back. The confusion has you giggling, he obviously hadn't been expecting that.

“Normally, no, but it’s most definitely not a bad thing that it did.” Your voice is a tad scratchy from all the noise you made. “In fact, it’s actually considered an achievement to make me do that on your first try.”

You’d never had someone make you squirt before, and you’d only done it once on accident. You forgot the after effects made you feel almost boneless.

“Oh…well,” the handsome android knits his brows together, “you’re welcome, I suppose.” He gives you a tentative smile.

You snort, covering your face with your free hand, and shake your head.

“Can you go get a damp washcloth real quick, so we can both clean up?” You laugh.

He hums and kisses your inner thigh as he rises, untangling your joined hands, and heads to your bathroom.

You lay there for a few moments, thinking about the events that just unfolded. In all honesty, you were waiting to be woken up by your alarm and figure out this was all a dream. A very vivid and satisfying dream. Regardless, the couch or your bed sheets will have to be cleaned.

As Markus comes back from the bathroom, you sit up and take the cloth when he hands it to you. The coolness feels amazing on your heated skin, but you grimace slightly when cleaning up the naughty bits, too sensitive.

Once done, you toss the cloth onto the floor, letting yourself worry about it later. You look to the android who still standing and pat the space next to you. You grab the throw on the back of the couch, wrapping it around your shoulders.

Markus is a little hesitant to touch you, but eventually he repositions the two of you, so you lay on his chest.

“Is this okay?” You smile at his question.

“Markus, you just had me naked and thrashing underneath you, and you’re asking if cuddling is okay?”

“I know, it’s just…” He buries his face in your hair, “I’m...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have forced myself on you.”

“It’s okay,” You reassure, “I’m not mad. I could never be mad at you for making me feel good.”

“Still, I should’ve been patient. I should’ve asked. I could have completely read the situation wrong and forced you to do something you didn’t want.” It breaks your heart to see him so torn up about not asking for your consent outright before everything. Carl really raised this one right.

“Markus, if I had wanted you to stop, I would’ve said something.” You shift to look into his eyes. “To be honest, I’m glad you made the first move. I never would’ve been able to.” Pecking him on the lips, “I love that you felt that passionately,” you smile and add, “and I love you, I just thought you should know.”

He smiles softly, “I love you too.” The two of you lay there staring into each other's eyes for a moment before getting comfortable  again.

If it wasn’t for his newly required eye and lack of an LED, you could tell yourself that nothing had changed, that Markus had realized his feelings for you and that everything would be fine. Yet that eye, that beautifully blue eye that fit him so well, is a reminder that things had changed and there’s no guarantee that everything will be fine. There’s no guarantee that Markus will make it out of this uprising alive.

The thought scares you. To think that this could quite possibly be the one and only time you’d get to experience how Markus felt about you. It makes you hold on to him a little tighter, scared to let him go.

You know he has to leave eventually. He can’t abandon his people now and you wouldn’t want him to, but you can at least enjoy this small moment of reprieve.

You just hope it won’t be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I made this a month into the revolution because I felt like the game just wasn't paced very well. In reality, if the androids were going to start rebelling, it would take a while to convince any of them, and it would take awhile for humans to take them seriously. Humans are dumb y'all, most of them never learn from past mistakes.
> 
> Also thank you to my beautiful friends who checked the shit out of this for me. I needed the input :’)


End file.
